It was a mistake
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Anakin David. Sam a une révélation! SJ


**IT WAS A MISTAKE**

Auteur : Anakin David (traduction par Aybarra)

Catégorie : Romance, angst (très peu)  
Pairing : Sam/Pete, Sam/Jack  
Saison/Spoilers: vers la fin de la saison 8.

Résumé : Sam a une révélation.

DISCLAIMERS: I am (not) proud to own my mistakes. Unbeated.

Copyright © Anakin David 2004

Note du traducteur: jolie fic, sympa et facile à lire (et assez facile à traduire...). L'auteur a écrit d'autres fics, plus longues, qui sont très biens.

Sa page sur : .net/u/167986/

Sa page perso : ./

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Samantha Carter était nerveuse alors qu'elle changeait ses vêtements civils pour son uniforme dans les vestiaires. Elle enleva la bague que Pete lui avait donnée et la mit dans la boîte de velours dans son casier : elle n'était pas sûre que porter une bague avec un diamant en service était approprié.

Elle soupira et ferma son casier, pensivement. Elle avait une entrevue avec le général à 0800. Essentiellement c'était pour discuter du prochain roulement des missions d'exploration de SG1, mais elle savait que la fin de cette réunion serait beaucoup plus personnelle que simplement cela.

Elle respira profondément et sortit des vestiaires et se dirigea vers son labo. Quelques minutes dans son sanctuaire – elle l'espérait – lui donnerait l'extra dose de courage dont elle aurait besoin avant la réunion.

ooo

« ... Donc SG1 est sur deux missions diplomatiques avec les rebelles Jaffa et les Zalustans, et une reconnaissance scientifique pour vérifier la présence de Naquada sur PR2-547 ? » Jack ferma le dernier dossier devant lui.

« Oui, monsieur. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème avec elle, et SG5 nous accompagne sur celle d'exploration. »

« Parfois j'adore mon boulot, » dit-il, souriant.

Elle le regarda, intriguée.

« Et la paperasse ? »

« Oh, ça fait définitivement partie des contres, mais quand je vois que vous allez sur de telles missions palpitantes, Carter, je me rappelle combien je les détestais ! » rit-il et vérifia l'heure.

« Café ? J'ai environ quinze minutes avant mon prochain briefing, » il se leva et contourna son bureau.

« En fait, monsieur, puisque vous n'êtes pas pressé, j'aimerais vous parler, » 'là', pensa-t-elle, 'lance-toi à l'eau, Sam !'

« Bien sûr, Carter ! » dit-il, haussant ses sourcils et s'arrêtant. « De quoi voudriez-vous parler ? »

Il était à une longueur de bras elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je vais me marier, monsieur, » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Pendant un trop bref instant, elle vit un éclair de violente douleur dans ses yeux, mais elle disparut très rapidement et ses barrières habituelles revinrent.

Il sourit faiblement, mais cela n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il s'avança plus près et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Si cela vous rend heureuse, Carter, alors je suis heureux pour vous, » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Félicitations, » il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, mais alors que sa bouche atteignait sa joue, elle tourna légèrement sa tête et au lieu de sa joue ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Il recula brutalement comme piqué, mais la main de Sam se saisit de son cou et elle attira sa tête vers la sienne, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue forçant sa bouche à s'ouvrir. Il céda et entoura ses épaules en une étreinte farouche, l'embrassant en retour.

Puis le baiser s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, et ils se séparèrent, tous les deux réalisant, choqués, ce qui venait juste d'arriver.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur ! Je... je n'aurais pas dû faire cela ! »

« Sam- »

« Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ! » continua-t-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Sam, je- »

« Je dois y aller ! » s'exclama-t-elle, essayant de réorganiser ses pensées, trébuchant vers la porte.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de réaliser qu'elle était partie, la porte claqua et il fut seul dans son bureau surveillé... 'surveillé ! Pauvre idiot !'

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, puis revint s'asseoir sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur portable.

Il commença à taper furieusement, cliquant sur le bouton 'imprimer' et récupérant rapidement la feuille hors de l'imprimante.

Puis il la mit dans une enveloppe et saisit le téléphone.

ooo

Jack prit une longue gorgée. Il était très tard il avait été assis sur le canapé, sans regarder la télé pendant il ne pouvait se rappeler combien de temps, probablement depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui après avoir quitté la base.

Un bruit le sortit de sa torpeur, c'était la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva lentement.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

« J'arrive ! » cria-t-il d'une voix agacée.

Il ouvrit sa porte brusquement, uniquement pour la refermer.

Au moment où le loquet s'enclencha, la sonnette retentit encore, cette fois impatiemment.

Son humeur sombre, il rouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer avec reluctance.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« C'était une erreur, » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Ouais, je sais ça, » répondit-il d'un ton morne.

« J'aurais dû le savoir mieux, je- »

« Eh bien maintenant c'est fait, Carter, » la coupa-t-il d'une voix sarcastique. « La question est comment diable vais-je réparer cela ? »

Elle le regarda perplexe.

« Quoi ? »

Il soupira doucement, et laissa ses épaules retomber puis finalement il se dirigea d'un pas feutré vers son salon. Sam le suivit d'un accord muet.

Il s'assit lourdement sur son canapé et récupéra sa bière à moitié bue du sol.

Il prit une gorgée avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Le président refuse ma démission, » déclara-t-il d'un air absent.

« Votre quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec des yeux perplexes.

« Démission, Carter. J'ai compromis votre futur dans l'Air Force quand je- »

« J'étais celle qui l'a initié, Jack, » la coupa-t-elle vivement.

Il fut surpris par l'usage de son prénom.

« Carter ! » l'avertit-il.

« Vous disiez vous-même, encore et encore, que vous n'êtes pas doué pour parler, alors écoutez simplement, » reprit-elle, sa voix ne souffrant aucune discussion.

Il lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

Elle inspira profondément.

« Quand j'ai dit 'c'était une erreur', je ne parlais pas du baiser que nous avons partagé, » dit-elle, le regardant dans les yeux.

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent brusquement mais sa main levée l'empêcha de dire quoique ce soit.

« Ce qui est arrivé dans votre bureau n'a servi qu'à révéler que je ne pouvais continuer cela. Que je ne pouvais pas épouser Pete et avancer avec ma vie. Je me faisais des illusions en croyant cela pendant un temps, et ce fut bien le temps que ça a duré. Pete est un type bien, mais cela n'aurait pas été juste pour lui. »

« Ca ne change rien, Carter, » dit-il avec douceur.

« Au contraire, ça a tout changé. »

Jack aspira sa bière.

« Vous n'en auriez pas une autre par hasard ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant de son menton sa bouteille à présent vide.

« Pas prudent, vous conduisez, » ironisa-t-il.

« Je ne prévois pas de conduire tout de suite, » dit-elle vivement, une fois encore le regardant dans les yeux.

Il soupira et se leva pour aller à sa cuisine, revenant avec deux bouteilles de Guinness. Il reprit sa position sur le canapé et l'invita à continuer d'un léger mouvement de ses sourcils alors qu'il lui donnait sa bière.

Elle prit une gorgée avant de reprendre.

« Pete a compris. J'étais un peu surprise, mais il a compris. Quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont nous nous regardons lorsque vous et moi sommes ensemble. Aussi nous nous sommes quittés amis, et c'est bien, je me détestai suffisamment pour l'avoir mêlé à cela. »

« Carter, je suis transporté de joie que votre vie amoureuse aille si bien mais une fois encore, ça ne change pas le fait que moi, Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill, vous ai embrassée devant les caméras de sécurité, que je suis votre officier supérieur, que c'est une faute passible de cour martiale, et que ni le Président Hayes ni le Lieutenant Général George Hammond n'accepte ma démission ! » dit-il, la colère montant.

« Et je suis en train de vous dire, Jack O'Neill de vous asseoir et d'écouter ! Pour une fois dans votre vie, écoutez ce que ma bouche a à dire ! » dit-elle avec fermeté, ses yeux lançant des flammes. « Le Président Hayes a refusé votre démission pour une très bonne raison, vous êtes essentiel pour le programme ! »

« Et vous ne l'êtes pas ? » grogna-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être dans l'Air Force pour l'être. »

« Sauf que c'est votre carrière que vous jetez si allégrement par la fenêtre ! »

« Quand cela est-il devenu votre affaire ? »

« Quand vous avez mis votre pied dans cette salle de briefing il y a à peu près huit ans et que je suis devenu votre Supérieur ! »

« Eh bien, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous, Général : j'ai d'autres intérêts dans ma vie maintenant, » dit-elle calmement.

« La dernière fois que nous avions cette conversation vous étiez fiancée ! » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« A la mauvaise personne, » répondit-elle aussi calmement qu'avant.

Cela le calma.

« Carter... » dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous interrompue dans le vaisseau ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Hein ? » demanda-t-il avec un froncement.

« Quand nous essayions de trouver la Cité Perdue, j'ai commencé à dire ce que j'avais voulu vous dire chez vous la veille, vous m'avez interrompue en me disant que vous saviez, pourquoi ? »

Il soupira et une fois encore il prit une gorgée de sa bière.

« J'étais en train de mourir, Carter, je ne voulais pas que vous viviez avec des regrets de ce qui aurait pu être. Vous étiez mieux avec Shanahan, » répondit-il avec honnêteté.

« Et si vous aviez décédé, j'aurais eu le regret de ne jamais vous l'avoir dit, » dit-elle doucement. « Et maintenant ? » elle le regarda.

« Maintenant ? Oncle Sam, ça ne vous rappelle rien ? » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Ce n'est plus un problème », dit-elle avec calme.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il, son visage sérieux.

« Il y avait quelque chose d'autre que j'allais vous dire aujourd'hui, avec le fait que j'allais me marier. »

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« De ce jour, vous pouvais m'appeler Dr. Samantha Carter. »

Dire qu'il était choqué serait en dessous de la vérité.

« Etes-vous cinglée ? »

« Non, au contraire, c'était une décision très sensée à prendre. »

« Comment, au nom de Dieu, votre démission a-t-elle pu être effective sans que j'en sois informé ? » dit-il furieusement.

« Calmez-vous, Jack. Ma démission est passée par le Général Hammond, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir suivi les procédures normales, mais je savais ce que votre réaction serait. Ma démission n'a rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé dans votre bureau aujourd'hui, mais beaucoup avec la demande en mariage de Pete. J'avais décidé de lever le pied, garder mon travail en tant que scientifique au SGC. Le Général Hammond a compris et m'a laissée vous le dire en personne, ce que j'étais sur le point de faire après avoir annoncé que j'allais me marier, et c'est probablement pourquoi le Président aussi bien que lui a refusé votre démission. »

Jack resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis la regarda prudemment.

« Vous savez que ça ne change pas le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a des règles entre le personnel civil et militaire également... »

« Pas dans ce cas, Jack. Le Président, » elle fouilla dans son sac à main et en extirpa une grande enveloppe qu'elle lui donna, « a autorisé la création d'un département scientifique indépendant des militaires, bien que travaillant avec eux en complète coopération et transparence. Je vais en être le directeur, au même niveau administratif que le commandant de la base, le Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill. »

Elle garda le silence pendant qu'il parcourait le contenu du fichier qu'elle venait juste de lui donner. Après un moment, un soupçon de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes une taquine, Carter, vous savez cela ? » dit-il, la regardant avec des étincelles dans ses yeux. « Vous voulez tellement me garder en forme qu'il vous faut m'amener de la paperasse chez moi ? »

Sam sourit, puis le regarda sérieusement.

« Est-ce que nous sommes OK ? »

Il sourit pleinement alors, et cela atteignit ses yeux.

« Nous sommes OK, Carter, » dit-il en agitant sa bière vers la sienne comme pour trinquer, et porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

Elle l'imita et vida le contenu assez rapidement.

Il la regarda, amusé, alors qu'elle dissimulait discrètement un rot, puis la dévisagea.

Elle le regarda avec un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux.

« Je suis toute vertigineuse maintenant, Jack, ce ne serait pas prudent de conduire... » dit-elle innocemment, accentuant son nom lorsqu'elle le prononça.

Il sourit largement.

« Il y a toujours le canapé, » répondit-il d'un air suffisant.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que vos genoux aimeraient cela, » dit-elle sans un battement de cil.

Il se leva de sa position brusquement, la prenant par-dessous et la soulevant dans ses bras.

« J'aurai dû vous avertir que mes genoux vont bien ! » dit-il la portant le long du couloir vers sa chambre. « Comme beaucoup d'autres choses que vous allez connaître assez rapidement ! » conclut-il, la laissant tomber sans cérémonie sur le couvre-lit.

Il se dépouilla rapidement de son haut, alors qu'elle trifouillait les boutons de son chemisier.

La vitesse à laquelle les choses arrivaient était trop rapide, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait, et rapidement ils bougeaient ensemble au rythme ancestral de l'amour, leurs respirations devenant hachées. Sam cria son nom juste avant qu'il ne crie son nom à elle, et ils s'écroulèrent comblés et satisfaits. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Sam commence à glousser.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton interrogateur.

Elle gloussa davantage jusqu'à devenir un éclat de rire exubérant.

« Très bien, maintenant je suis vexé, quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, Jack, » dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire, puis calmée, elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa poitrine délicatement.

Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement calme.

« Douche ? » demanda-t-il quand ses hochets se résorbèrent.

« Montre le chemin, » répliqua-t-elle, embrassant sa poitrine avec douceur.

« Pas de jeux grivois je le crains, Sam, je suis lessivé, » dit-il souriant et tendant sa main en guise d'invitation.

« Je t'accorderai un peu de répit alors, » répondit-elle en souriant généreusement.

ooo

Ils étaient allongés dans le lit après la douche, tous les deux éveillés, et tous les deux prenant plaisir à la proximité de l'autre, et à l'intimité du moment.

« Alors ? Vas-tu me dire de quoi tu riais ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle se blottit davantage et soupira de satisfaction.

« Que c'est bon d'être enfin libre de t'aimer, » répondit-elle.

« Tu m'aimes ? » demanda-t-il comme si c'était la plus grande surprise sur la surface de la Terre.

« De tout mon coeur, » dit-elle avec simplicité.

Il serra son épaule et amena son corps au-dessus du sien pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Bon, c'est bien, » commença-t-il, « parce que je t'aime aussi. »

Elle lui fit son sourire mégawatt et l'embrassa délicatement avant de reposer sa tête sous son menton, écoutant les battements réguliers de son coeur.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt combien ces sentiments étaient profonds, Jack, » dit-elle avec une trace de regret.

Il la força à le regarder.

« Hé ! » dit-il gentiment, « c'était quelque chose que tu devais passer à travers, Sam. Je t'aimais suffisamment pour attendre patiemment dans mon coin, la décision a toujours été tienne. Tu n'avais qu'un mot à dire. Et je t'aimais suffisamment pour être capable de te voir avec un autre homme si cela te rendait heureuse, mais je jure que s'il t'avait fait du mal en quelque façon que ce soit, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait... »

« Je sais, Jack, merci de m'avoir attendue. »

« Eh bien, que puis-je dire ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre que je pouvais faire de toute façon, » plaisanta-t-il, puis redevint sérieux. « Sam, parfois j'étais sur le point de faire quelque chose d'irréparable, je suis aussi humain que tous les autres gars, et j'avais quelques moments difficiles pour faire face à mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne dirai pas que je n'ai pas eu mal quand j'ai réalisé que tu passais à autre chose, mais comme je l'ai dit, si cela te rendait heureuse alors j'étais heureux. »

« Jack ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne t'avais jamais catalogué pour le bavard dans notre relation. »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Tu as cet effet sur moi, Carter. »

Elle soupira et sourit, croisant ses poignets sous son menton et le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu es le seul qui peut m'appeler par mon nom de famille et le rendre aussi excitant, tu sais ça ? »

Il eut un sourire suffisant.

« Pareil ici, Carter, » dit-il, roulant son nom dans sa bouche comme si c'était un grand vin.

Elle gloussa, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Je le sens, Jack... » dit-elle doucement.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, Carter. »

« Ton... »

Il roula rapidement au-dessus d'elle et commença à attaquer sa bouche en représailles.

« Tu as cet effet sur moi, Carter ! »

The end


End file.
